


Sheep Jumper

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Why on earth did I choose this pattern?’ Sebastian thought as he struggled with his knitting needles. As if he couldn’t settle for something less complicated. Seb frowned, looking at his work. No, no, there was something wrong with it.</p><p>It turns out that his knitting skills are not as good as Seb hoped they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheep Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: sweaters
> 
> I've decided to publish/upload another challenge I've managed to finish. I know it's almost spring, but I don't want to wait with it to the next winter.

‘Why on earth did I choose this pattern?’ Sebastian thought as he struggled with his knitting needles. As if he couldn’t settle for something less complicated; there were tons of easier patterns with stars or planets but he had to choose one with sheep. Because Jim loved sheep.

Seb frowned, looking at his work. No, no, there was something wrong with it. He sighed, scrambled on his feet and headed to the blue tea room, where his mother spent her afternoons. He knocked at the door and, hearing his mother calling ‘Come in!’, he let himself in.

His mother was sitting in her favourite blue armchair, embroidering her shawl, operating the needle quickly and with a steady hand; thimble shining on her finger. She looked up and smiled to her son.

‘Hello, darling. Sit down,’ she gestured at the blue settee and, noticing Seb’s face expression, she added quickly, ‘What’s wrong, Sebastian?’

The blond handed his mother the notebook he constantly carried with him. Augusta read it quickly.

‘What’s wrong with it?’ she asked, looking at him. Sebastian shrugged in reply. ‘Show it to me. And the pattern, honey,’ she took her son’s work and studied it carefully for a moment, consulting the pattern, ‘Ah, I see. You should reduce the number of loops,’ she said, putting knitwork on her knees.

Seb scribbled quickly in his notebook and gave it to Augusta. She glanced at it.

‘Look, honey,’ she took knitting needles in her manicured hands, ‘you take two loops and stitch them together,’ she made a quick elegant move with her hands, ‘And again. And again.’

Sebastian observed her, his brows furrowed. He shook his head, wrote another message in his notebook and showed it to his mother. Augusta smiled.

‘Of course you can sit here with me, sweetheart,’ she handed Seb back knitting needles and the pattern, ‘Just ask if you need my help.’

 

Just before Christmas the sweater was ready. Although it wasn’t perfect, Sebastian was really proud of his work. He put it in a big box, wrapped in colourful Christmas paper and adorned it with a golden bow. He hoped Jim would like it.

Before Christmas break Seb gave James the box. The boy looked at him with surprise. Slowly, he unwrapped it, lifted the lid and… squeaked with delight. He pulled the sweater out from the box and pressed it to his chest. It was only then that Sebastian noticed how imperfect his knitwork was - there were several missing stitches and the sweater had a bit too long sleeves.

The smile disappeared from the blond’s face.

 _Oh, it’s-_ he wanted to say ‘horrible’ and apologise for such a lousy Christmas present, but Jim interrupted him.

‘Wonderful!’ he squeaked and hugged the taller boy, ‘Thank you, Sebby. Thank you.’

 _You’re welcome, Jimmy,_ Seb smiled and patted James’ head, _Pleasure’s mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Pattern chosen by Seb: http://www.p-hop.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/Woman_magazine_web.jpg


End file.
